¡Qué inútil es saberlo todo!
by bestsellerwriter
Summary: ¿Cómo era la vida antes de Hogwarts para Hermione? Horrible, como para cualquier sabelotodo.


Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es enteramente mía y no autorizo el plagio.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**¡Qué inútil es saberlo todo!**

Escondida entre las paredes de la biblioteca hundida la nariz en un libro se frotaba los ojos con sus puños. Las lágrimas ya habían mojado sus sonrojadas mejillas y empañado sus ojos castaños. Una gran opresión invadía su pecho. Estaba encogida con la barbilla golpeaba sus rodillas cuando los sollozos la sacudían irremediablemente. Con cuidado cerró el libro, incapaz de continuar leyendo.

Se tapó la boca con una mano abrumada por lo intensos que eran sus sentimientos. Se llevó la otra mano al pecho justo encima del corazón donde apretó con fuerza la tela de su camisa, arrugándola.

Abrazó el libro contra su pecho, intentando tener algo a lo que aferrarse, como un salvavidas metafórico.

Deseaba que llegase cualquier persona, quien fuese y le preguntase de quién o de qué se escondía, por qué el Niagara fluía ligero por sus mejillas, por qué su infantil corazón estaba hecho pedazos…

Pero nadie llegó, nadie hizo esas preguntas, nadie trató de remendar ese enorme cráter que se abría entre las fibras de su miocardio, nadie trató de arreglar su dañado corazón.

Porque nadie la buscaba, a nadie le importaba, nadie quería ser su amigo, nadie quería que le dijesen datos inútiles, nadie quiere estar con alguien más inteligente porque resulta molesto.

Porque ella no era hermosa, no tenía un largo y sedoso cabello rubio o negro, sino un aburrido y encrespado cabello castaño corto, sus ojos no eran azules ni verdes como los de las guapísimas chicas del último curso que encandilaban a todo el que las veía, ni tan siquiera sus dientes eran normales, eran un poco más grandes de lo que se consideraba estético.

Era una chica sosa, sin gracia, sin ninguna belleza exterior, bastante corriente a la que nadie se molestaba en mirar dos veces a menos que la viese saltar en su asiento ansiosa por contestar a una pregunta a la que solo ella tenía la respuesta.

Su inteligencia de la que estaba tan orgullosa era algo que no quería nadie cerca,

Y ellos se habían encargado de hacérselo saber.

Aquellos chicos y chicas tan crueles que solo le dirigían la palabra para que les hiciese los deberes o les chivase las respuestas de un examen que no se habían molestado en abrir. Ellos la habían acorralado a la salida del cole, ese mismo día, apenas una hora antes. Les acababan de dar las notas finales del curso y sus compañeros furiosos habían canalizado toda su furia contra ella culpándola a ella de su incompetencia acusándola de haberles chivado mal adrede pues como de costumbre en su boletín de notas la mínima era un diez (sobre diez).

Y la atacaron, le sacaron a relucir todas y cada una de sus faltas usando la hipérbole en ellas para dañarla más profundamente.

Ellas con la lengua más afilada que la viperina de una víbora la atacaron justo donde más la dolía, en lo único que no podía defender con la lógica, la razón o la inteligencia: su cuerpo, enclenque e insípido, cegadas por la envidia a su inteligencia. Cabría esperar que a sus once años alguna belleza tuviese, pero no, ni tan siquiera su piel era blanca y lisa, estaba surcada por unas adorables pecas que hacían a los niños reírse. Y se encargaron de hacerla sufrir por esas vacaciones que pasarían estudiando en lugar de hacer el vago como durante todo el curso.

Y ella lloró desconsolada y cuanto más lloraba más daño le hacían, eso sí, se encargaron de no tocarle un pelo para no dejar pruebas. No podría probar nada, así nadie podría regañarlos.

Cuando la vieron desplomarse en el suelo, con una última bura se fueron. Ella en su dolor se quedó ahí tirada al menos diez minutos hasta que temblorosa fue capaz de arrastrarse por los pasillos del colegio como un alma en pena hasta llegar hasta ese lugar en el que se sentía como en casa, donde sentía que algún día alcanzaría el nirvana, a su querida biblioteca, con sus queridos libros, sus únicos amigos.

No podría imaginar como de distintas serían para ella las cosas el siguiente verano.


End file.
